Why Don't You Love Me?
by raqi94
Summary: Why would they love me when they obviously love one of our other friends... One-Shot Song Fic
**Why Don't You Love Me?**

 **A/N- I do not own the song or Kingdom Hearts.**

 **Riku POV**

I woke up with the sun shining through the curtains and blinding me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes trying to get the sleep out.

I had another dream about her. I always loved those dreams. They seem so real that they always make me extremely happy. However, once reality hits, I realize that these dreams will just stay dreams. I'm pretty sure there's someone else she has her eye on anyways.

I got up and got dressed for the day. I was supposed to meet Sora, Kairi, and Reagan at the island we all used to hang out at when we were younger. After the three of us returned home, Reagan decided that we should have a small celebration with the four of us to catch up.

I missed her so much when we were gone. When we washed up on the beach, she was on the island and spotted us. She was the first one to welcome us back. I was the first person she came to when she spotted us.

That probably doesn't mean anything. We've been best friends since we were little. She, Sora, and I always played together. When Kairi came to the island, she was excited to have another girl in our little group.

I have secretly like… No. Loved her since we were kids. However, she always seemed interested in Sora. But, she didn't seem affected when Sora and Kairi shared their feelings for each other and became a thing. Though, she is good at hiding her feelings so she may just be pushing her feelings aside so two of her best friends could be happy.

Maybe this meant that I had a chance?

* * *

 **Reagan POV**

'They're back! _He's_ back!' That's what has been going through my head for the past two days. I was so happy when my best friends had washed up on the shore of the island. It was kind of weird finding them there but I didn't question it since they had been gone for so long.

I decided that we should meet up at the island today so we could catch up and they could explain where they had been. They told me a little bit about their adventures. From what it sounded like, they may not be here long. Therefore, I had to make the most of the time I did have with them.

I had gotten up that morning and decided to get to the island before the others in order to set up. I pulled on my favorite bathing suit and put on a pair of jean shorts and a purple tank top over it. After making and packing some sandwiches and other snacks, I loaded up my boat and rowed over to the island. I was the first one there as I expected so I hopefully would have enough time to get everything ready and have our mini party all ready to go.

Once I was just about finished, I heard someone walking over my way. I turned to see Riku walking over. I met him half way and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. He tensed up at first but then returned it.

"I'm surprised you're here first. Usually Sora is up and going before the sun is." I said with a small laugh.

"You're right on that one." He said laughing. "I came a little earlier because I had a feeling you would want to get here before us. I wanted to see if you needed any help."

"I'm actually almost done here." I said turning to look at the set up just to make sure. I turned back with a huge grin on my face. "I was thinking of having a bonfire later but we may not be out here the whole day. But if we do, I'll take you up on your offer to help me collect wood and such."

"Deal." Riku said giving me a smaller grin and ruffling my hair.

* * *

Once Sora and Kairi came, the party was up and running. They thought it was a good idea to have a bonfire so we decided to stay late and watch the stars.

At some point, Sora and Kairi decided to go on a late night stroll along the beach. Riku and I hung back around the fire.

"They're so cute." I said with a smile. I then turned to Riku, "Don't you think?"

"Yeah." He said with a sigh. It looked like he had a hint of jealousy in his eyes. Maybe my suspicions were correct and he had a thing for Kairi.

"So…" I started trying to be brave. I cleared my throat and decided to continue. "Do you have your eye on anyone?"

"What?" Riku turned to me with a confused look on his face.

"Well, Sora and Kairi are off doing their thing with each other. I was just wondering if you were interested in someone too." I said with a smile.

"Well… There is someone." He said with a small and nervous chuckle, looking out towards the ocean.

"Oh? Do I know her or did you meet her on your adventure?" I asked with a small pang in my heart.

"You know her. You've known her for a long time." He said looking back at me with a small hint of a smile.

"It's Kairi isn't it?" I said with a sigh turning to look at the water.

"What? No. Kairi is like a sister to me." He said seriously and giving me a questioning look.

"You know… You're almost as dense as Sora sometimes." Riku said while shaking his head.

"What?"

"I'm talking about you." He said flicking me on the forehead.

"Seriously?" I asked shocked and my eyes widening.

"Yeah… But it's okay if you don't like me back." He said with a sad sigh. "You always seemed more interested in Sora anyway."

"Pfft…. Hahaha!" I couldn't hold back my laughter at that last part. I felt kind of bad when he looked at me with that kicked puppy look. "I'm sorry. But Sora? Seriously? It probably seemed like I was more interested because out of the two of you, he needed someone to get him out of trouble."

"Oh…" He said simply. He turned to look at me again when I cupped his cheek with one of my hands.

"But in all seriousness… I was waiting for you to confess. Even in the slightest. I really like you too." I said looking straight into his aquamarine eyes with a huge smile on my face. His eyes widened for a second at my confession. He then returned my smile before leaning in close.

When our lips brushed, sparks flew throughout my entire body. It was a simple and sweet kiss and I wish that moment could have lasted forever. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine.

We spent the rest of our time on the island sitting in peace watching the waves hit the beach and occasionally sharing a kiss. I rested my head on his shoulder and he had an arm protectively wrapped around my waist.

I kept asking:  
 _Why don't you love me?_  
But I should have just asked him from the start if he did love me.

…..

 **Extra Ending**

Sora and Kairi peeked from the bush they were hiding behind. They were far enough away to keep out sight but close enough to be able to see and hear what the new couple was doing.

"Ha! I win Sora. That will be 10 munny!" Kairi whisper shouted excitedly.

"Fine… I'll pay you when we get back to the main island." Sora said slightly defeated. However, his mood was brought up a bit when Kairi gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. This is my first song fic.  
** **The song is _Why Don't You Love Me?_ by Hot Chelle Rae ****  
****Thank you all for reading! :]** **  
**

 **Update: The song by Hot Chelle Rae was my inspiration for the story, and obviously the title. I originally had lyrics in the story in order to keep me on track with the song because as I read, my speed did not match with the song. When I go back and read this, the song is long over before I get to the final part. *sigh* Anyhoo... We're not here to talk about my slow reading abilities. Hopefully you all are able to follow along better than I can. :] Thank y'all for the read and I hope you enjoyed the story.  
P.S. Does this not count as a one-shot anymore because I had to change it? *sigh* technicalities... **


End file.
